The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a control facility for carrying out at least one wash cycle for cleaning items being washed, having a wash chamber to hold the items being washed during the wash cycle, having a water inlet facility, which can be connected to an external water supply facility for the purpose of filling the wash chamber with water, the water inlet facility having an inlet valve which can be opened and closed by the control facility, and having a recirculation pump, which can be set, in particular controlled or regulated, by the control facility, for recirculating the water present in the wash chamber.